The invention relates generally to medical devices and procedures. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus and methods for stabilization of one or more vertebral levels in, for example posterior procedures, or in procedures at other locations associated with the spine.
Stabilization of one or more levels of the spine is often accomplished with placement of a rod construct or plate between bone anchors engaged to the vertebrae of the one or more levels. These procedures may also involve placement of a second rod construct or plate on the contra-lateral side of the vertebrae, and securing the bi-laterally positioned devices with a cross-connector. The procedures employing rods may also involve reduction of one or more the vertebrae in order to position the rod in anchor engaged to the vertebrae and to align the vertebrae in a desired position, and bending or contouring of the rod to fit the anchor locations along the vertebrae. These systems require in situ application of forces to the anchors and/or the spinal rod to bend the rod, and can be time-consuming and involve complicated surgical instruments and maneuvers to assist in applying the desired forces and in fitting the rod to the anchors. The procedures employing plates can be limited in that bending of the plate is possible only in one plane where the thickness of the plate allows such bending, while lateral bending of the plate is not possible or extremely difficult to accomplish during surgery due to the width of the plate being greater than its thickness.
Thus, a need exists for improved spinal stabilization systems and procedures for insertion and securement of implants at locations within a patient's body that can simplify the procedures and minimize intrusion and invasiveness into tissue of the patient, reducing post-operative pain and healing time for the patient.